No Matter What
by weecookie
Summary: Rated M for language. Story about Asking Alexandria's Danny Worsnop and his relationship with Christina.


(Christina's P.O.V)

I sat there on the window ledge staring out into the black that was the night that had came and taken over. I couldn't help but allow myself to think of him, the times we shared over the last 6 months. It was something unbelievable I never thought something like this would happen to me and here I am torn from it.

_I can't see through the tears in my eyes  
>I can't breathe<em>_  
><em>

About 6 month ago me and my ex had finished for good and I never thought I'd fall for another guy like I did when I met Danny. My best friend Claire and I had gone to a concert in Glasgow because there was a rumour that Asking Alexandria were co-headlining.

Sure the rumour was true but the support bands were shit and so was the headlining band. Claire and I had gone outside during the headlining band so we could get some fresh air when we saw Danny and Ben from Asking Alexandria standing outside smoking.

Me being me I ran up to Danny and asked for a hug since I liked him the most in Asking Alexandria. Danny and Ben invited us for a drink and things lead from one to another. I'd left Glasgow the next day with Danny's number and email address so we could stay in touch.

We stayed in touch and spoke to each other whenever we could. It was when I went to see his band 4 month after that, that we met up again and Danny asked me out. We'd been together since and we were fine, I'd moved over to LA with him and even went on tour with him at one point.

I sighed as I looked away from the window seeing Asking Alexandria on my tv. Even though it hurt I couldn't prey my eyes away from the screen, I loved him.

_I need to feel you again  
>I need your lips on my skin<em>

I wiped my cheeks as I climbed to my feet and walked over to the tv turning it off before I could get worse than what I was already. If that's possible. I shook my head hoping I could just forget about all the pain and memories I'd had over the last 6 months.

Deciding it better I left the room and just went straight to my bed, I know I might not sleep but any things better than sitting there stirring.

(Danny's P.O.V)

I sat there at my dining table a glass and a bottle of Jack Daniels in front of me. My eyes were all blood shot from the amount of tears I'd shed over her, my one true love and now she was gone. Its like the moment I get something that seems too good to be true I fuck it up, every time.

_I feel I failed  
>I was meant to make you smile<br>I was meant to make you shine  
>To make you shine<em>

She was the best thing that's ever happened to me besides the band. Not once did she complain about me touring, doing meet and greets or even the interviews. I remember asking her if she ever minded me living this life and her answer shocked me. _"No, just as long as you come home to me I'm fine with you living life the way you do." _Was her answer.

I sighed as I pushed the drink away from me knowing it would do me no good. Christina was always right you can't fight emotions with alcohol. I glanced at my phone seeing as Ben was phoning me which I slightly confused at because he was meant to be taking Claire for a meal tonight.

_Stay with me_

_Stay with me..._

I picked the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Yo Danny you okay?" I heard Ben ask over the phone.

"No I fucked things up Ben. She's gone and I don't know where she's gone." I said as I slammed my fist against the table.

"Calm down Danny we'll figure things out. Christina's here with Claire. She's going back to Glasgow tomorrow Danny. Claire's trying to talk her out of it."

"I don't know what to do Ben." I said as I looked down at the table.

"I don't know what to tell you. Just give it a couple of days and go and see her." I nodded to myself he was probably right.

"Your right Ben, just make sure she's okay before she goes back home please." I asked.

"Alright Danny, just don't do anything stupid okay." I smiled softly as I ended the phone call.

_I need you right here, by my side  
>You're everything I'm not in my life.<br>We're indestructible, we are untouchable  
>Nothing can take us down tonight<br>You are so beautiful, it should be criminal  
>that you could be mine. <em>

(Christina's P.O.V)

..::The next day ::..

I was bored of sitting around so doing what I do best I looked through some of the updates on facebook to see something that a friend of mine had shared with a load of people I didn't know. I was curious and clicked on the link.

Straight away a page for youtube opened up and the video started. I smiled softly seeing it was a video taken of me and Danny when we'd first go together. Danny and I were sitting on a bed and Ben and Claire on the bed beside us. I think it was one of our mates who was filming, I was sat on Danny's knee facing him a bottle of Jack Daniels in my hand.

I took a drink and held it to my right as I leaned closer to Danny so I could steal a kiss when James stole the bottle off me. I pulled away from Danny to look at James before speaking. "Hey that's mine give it back!" I said as I tried to get out of Danny's grip as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Danny let me go I want my Jack Daniels!" I said as he looked up at me and shook his head.

"No, its not worth it baby stay with me." I smiled as I leaned closer to him.

"Fortunately Danny its worth it to me." I said as I managed to get out of his arms and attempt to steal my bottle back from James as he stood there. Danny had climbed to his feet as soon as I'd escaped his grip and wrapped his arms around my waist again picking me up and backing away from James and my bottle.

The video went on for like 15 minutes of just Danny and I messing around playfully fighting over the stolen bottle. That was during the same tour Danny had successfully stolen all my clothes and hidden them.

..::Flashback::..

_I stood there wearing Danny's 'Of Mice and Men' t-shirt he'd cut the sleeves off of when he first got it the other month. I was only wearing it because some how all my clothes had gone missing and there was only person I was willing to blame and he was sitting in the bed in front of me. __"Come on Danny where are my clothes?" I asked as I stood there staring at him sitting there a bottle of Jack Daniel's in front of him. He laughed as he took a mouthful of the Jack Daniels before looking at me a hudge smirk on his face._

_"You don't need your clothes right now." He said almost laughing at me standing there in just his t-shirt. _

_"But I will afterwards."_

_"You don't." I sighed almost laughing._

_"I'm not going to walk around in just your top." He laughed._

_"Why not? I can't see anyone complaining." I sighed as I looked to him._

_"I don't care I'm not walking around in just this." I said seeing him smile, I admit my heart melts when he smiles but when he does things like this I can't help but wonder if Ben's in on it too._

_"Aww please. For me baby." I looked away feeling a blush form on my cheeks._

_"No, now where are they?" I asked seeing him pout._

"_Come here and I'll tell you." I sighed shaking my head knowing too well I wasn't going to get anywhere._

..::End of flashback::..

(Danny's P.O.V)

..::A few days later::..

Christina had gone back to the UK yesterday and so far I hadn't come up with anything to get her back. I had tried calling and texting but she wouldn't answer her phone, I guess I really did hurt her.

Ben had came up with a few ideas but nothing that I thought would work I know what Christina's like she's really stubborn when it comes to things like this she hates letting people in after what one of her ex's did to her.

..::Flashback::..

_Christina was holding my hand as she dragged me through the Asda that was down the road from where she lived. We'd just got back from the tour and I'd decided to stay a little while before going back to my home in LA but then I also wanted Christina to move over with me but I was still yet to ask her. _

"_Wait are you not wanting some beer or cider?" I asked gaining a weird look from her. _

"_Danny how long have you known me and yet you still think I drink the weak stuff." She said with a laugh as she continued to drag me to the spirit section of the alcohol. The first thing she did was grab a bottle of Jack Daniels and then a bottle of Fireball._

"_Take it easy baby, your not going to drink all that." I said as I wrapped my arms around her leaning my head on her shoulder as she tried to look at me a smile on her face._

"_But I need the Jack Daniels for us and I've got no Fireball left anyway and we don't have to drink it all at once." She was right but there was no fun in that._

"_But where's the fun in that?" I asked._

"_We don't need alcohol to have fun." She said with a smirk and I knew exactly what she was meaning. _

"_Oh really?" I asked as I kissed her neck feeling her struggle to move away._

"_Danny come on, not in public." She said as we both laughed._

"_Aww why not?" I asked with a smirk._

"_Cause, Danny people are starring." She said, I looked around noticing that but I didn't care._

"_And? Let them stare your mine and I want people to know what their missing out on. Your the most amazing girl I've ever met and I love you." She pulled away from me and stared at me almost shocked._

"_What did you say?" She said out of disbelief._

"_I love you Christina." She smiled as she wrapped her around my neck and kissed me._

"_I love you too Danny." I pulled away from her a smile on my face as I took her hand in mine and looked down at her. _

"_That everything?" She nodded before dragging me over to the self check outs. I had to practically fight with Christina to pay for the drink which I ended up losing anyway. It was fun she didn't even try to take advantage of the fact I have money, its like that never occurred to her._

_She lead me out of Asda and to where the front door was where Asda joined onto the shopping centre. Stopped next to the doors Christina checked her phone before looking up at me something quite not right showing in her eyes as she avoided looking to her left._

"_Ben and Claire are coming for us now, they shouldn't be long huh?" She asked and I looked at her._

"_What's wrong baby?" I asked getting interrupted by some guy._

"_Thanks for announcing to everyone that I told you I loved you then fucked you then left." He said to her._

"_Your welcome, next time I'll say something else." She spat back._

"_Why did you say that though?"_

"_Because its true and they asked." I looked to her now understanding what this was about._

"_Wait he's the ex that fucked you and left?" I asked her gaining a glare from him as she nodded. _

"_You bastard do you realise what you've lost." I said as I pulled away from her and punched him. _

"_Yo Danny need help?" I heard Ben say as he ran to my side Christina still standing there looking at us both while Claire stood there behind her laughing._

..::End of flashback::..

(Christina's P.O.V)

I never did find all my clothes on that tour, I shook my head again as I closed the page and glanced at my phone seeing Danny was calling me again.

"Why are you still calling me?" I asked myself as I starred at my phone until it stopped ringing. I'd wanted to answer the call so badly but I just couldn't bring myself to do so. Sure it was partly my fault we split up but how could I trust him after what happened?

..::Flashback::..

_I'd been out all day shopping knowing I needed some new clothes after the previous tour where Danny had some how miss placed majority of my clothes. I'll never know how he comes up with these crazy ideas. But when I got back I walked straight into our bedroom so I could just leave my bags then go see if Danny was in his home studio he used for his solo project._

_What I saw when I walked into the room I'll never forget. Danny's ex girlfriend with her hands all over my Danny. Their clothes were still on so that meant they hadn't been at it long. I dropped the bags forgetting there was glass in one of them which as I expected smashed causing both Danny and his ex to jump but also separate._

"_Christina this isn't what you think." Was the first thing Danny said as he pushed her away from him and climbed to his feet. He took one step towards me when I stepped back away from him. "Please baby let me explain."_

_I shook my head as I looked to her then back to him. "How could you?" I asked feeling tears begin to form. _

"_Look she's my ex and needed help-"_

"_What? By putting you tongue down her throat?" I cut him off but how did he expect me to believe she needed help when I saw them making out._

"_Its not like that baby I swear. I wouldn't do that to you." He said as she laughed._

"_Then how is it Danny? She comes in here dressed like a whore and you have to kiss her? If you miss having sex with whores then why are you with me?" I asked seeing her climb to her feet and walk over to Danny, she wrapped her arms around him, causing him to push her away again._

"_No I swear it's not like that. She said she wanted to talk, I told her I was listening then the next thing she's kissing me." I sighed as I shook my head looking at the smirk on her face. _

"_Really Danny? And you couldn't have pushed her away from you rather than let her continue?"_

"_I did but she just didn't get the hint." _

"_As if Danny you enjoyed that just as much as I did." She spat gaining a glare from me._

"_Shut up you stupid fuckin bitch." I flinched at the tone of his voice, not once had I heard Danny sound so harsh. _

"_Danny how can I trust you if you can't even be honest with me?" I asked and he looked away, the tears were there in his eyes he just refused to let them fall. _

"_Baby please." He said as he stepped forward and held out his hand. I starred at his hand thinking about whether I should forgive him or not. It wasn't a matter of forgiving him since I'd already done that I was just scared he was going to do this again._

"_Danny there's something I need to tell you." I looked to her seeing the smirk now gone. Danny only glanced to her not daring to take his eyes off me._

"_What's that?" He asked sounding rather pissed off._

"_I'm pregnant and its yours." I looked to Danny in disbelief._

"_As if!" He spat while she shook her head._

"_I mean it Danny your the only guy I've had sex with in the last 7 month. Its yours." Danny looked right at her his eyes finally leaving me. As soon as his eye left me I made a run for it. I turned around and ran straight out of our home. _

_I went straight to Claire's and Ben's thinking they wouldn't mind me staying the night then I could get a flight back home the next day. I had to get a taxi to Claire's but anything was better than walking at least this was faster. _

_Claire answered the door the moment I began knocking looking rather confused that I was here and not at home. "Hey dude what's wrong?" She asked and I couldn't keep it bottled up any more I let my emotions spill out of control as I wrapped my arms around her and cried into her shoulder all the while I could hear Ben asking if I was okay._

_Here I am and I can't seem to see straight  
>But I'm too numb to feel right now<br>Here I am watching the clock that's ticking away my time  
>I'm too numb to feel right now<br>_

_About an hour later I was sat on Claire's sofa a glass of water sat on the table as I finished telling them what had happened. Claire seemed pissed off while Ben seemed a little confused by his best friends actions. "I don't know what to tell you Christina, I thought Danny had changed."_

"_I'll kill him." Claire said out loud as she climbed to her feet but falling back to the sofa as Ben tugged her arm and wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_No you won't. Danny's a lot of things but he's not a cheat. Trust me Christina some thing's happened. Danny wouldn't just do that to you. He really loves you." I sighed, maybe he was right but what was I to do, the bitch was pregnant to him._

..::End of flashback::..

My phone rang again but this time it was Claire. I picked the phone up and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Christina what have you got plans for today?" I shrugged to myself before thinking things through.

"Nothing why?" I asked unsure of what was going to come next.

"I was wondering do you want to come hang out with Ben and I since were back in Glasgow."

"I guess it can't hurt. Where should I meet you two?" I asked as I climbed to my feet so I could go get dressed.

"The HMV on Buchanan Street."

"Alright I'll be there as soon as I can."I said as I put the phone down and quickly got changed. I took a bus and a train through there since I still hadn't leaned how to drive since Danny was teaching me.

(Danny's P.O.V)

..::The next day::..

I'd done what Claire and Ben had told me and got myself a flight over to Glasgow so we could carry out Ben's plan. I stood there in the HMV with Ben and James while Claire was trying to get Christina to come through here.

The staff here had agreed to let us play 1 acoustic song which wasn't even by Asking Alexandria it was one of the tracks I'd done for my solo album. "Do you really think this will work Ben?" I asked as I looked at him.

"You know Christina better so you tell me." He said as he sat down on the stool and started to tune the acoustic guitar. That was true knew Christina very well, probably better than what she knew herself.

"This will work." I said to myself when Ben glanced to me a soft smile on his face as he looked to the doors seeing Claire standing there staring at him a smile on he face too. I sighed as I sat down on the stool and waited for Cameron to finish playing with the acoustic guitar and just sit down.

I looked back to Claire seeing her now talking to Christina, I sighed feeling my heart sink when Claire had to grab her and stop her from running off. I looked to Ben when I felt him nudge me, I sighed again and sat down ready to start.

Claire dragged Christina over, she must have said something because Christina nodded and looked right to me. I took a quick breath before saying anything. "This isn't a song by Asking Alexandria but it is a song that I wrote for someone special who I recently lost.

(Christina's P.O.V)

I sighed when I finally got there seeing Claire was waiting outside for me and loads of people were making their way into HMV. "What's going on?"I asked Claire as she took my arm and dragged me inside.

I froze when I saw Danny, Ben and Cameron sitting there on stools, Ben and Cameron both holding acoustic guitars as Danny looked right at me. I tried to turn around and walk away when Claire pulled me back to her side. "Just listen to what he has to say." I nodded as I looked back to him.

"This isn't a song by Asking Alexandria but it is a song that I wrote for someone special who I recently lost." I knew right away that this was about me. Not just a few chords into the intro Danny started to sing.

_I slipped off, I fell down,_

_I laid there with my back against the ground,_

_I reached out, all I found,_

_My own reflection floating up into the clouds._

_You helped me out of my madness,_

_You pulled me out of my grave._

_I'm alive_

_Breathing deeper than I've ever breathed before,_

_And I owe it all to you,_

_I'm coming home._

_I found my heart, I thought it was dead and gone,_

_Safely in your hands and It'll stay there forever,_

_You keep me up, you keep me sane,_

_You taught me love, you saved me._

_You helped me out of my madness,_

_You pulled me out of my grave._

Ben started playing the guitar solo while Cameron stuck to the rhythm guitar. Danny climbed to his feet taking the mic with him as he made his way over to me. Showing everyone that that special person was me as he started to sing again.

_I'm alive_

_Breathing deeper than I've ever breathed before,_

_And I owe it all to you,_

_I'm coming home._

_The distance can't haunt us any more,_

_I'm coming home._

_I'm alive_

_Breathing deeper than I've ever breathed before,_

_And I owe it all to you,_

_I'm coming home._

_I'm alive_

_Breathing deeper than I've ever breathed before,_

_And I owe it all to you,_

_I'm coming home._

"I love you Christina more than anything on this planet." I smiled feeling my tears make their way down my cheeks. Danny used the sleeve of his hoodie to dry them up as he place his hand on my cheek.

I melted into his touch instantly, forgetting everything that had gone wrong over the last month. I couldn't take it any more I more or less jumped on him but in a way I could wrap my arms around his neck and still be able to kiss him.

"I love you too Danny, I'm sorry I just didn't know what to do I got scared and did what I do best." Danny soon cut me off as he pulled away for a second before kissing me. I smiled as I deepened the kiss hearing everyone cheer in a way that they were happy something mushy happened after that song.

..:: A couple of days later ::..

I'd gone back to LA with Danny since I'd been missing LA almost as much as I missed Danny. Right now we were celebrating Danny and I getting back together down at our favourite bar down on sunset boulevard. "Are you guys ready for the tour starting in two weeks?" James asked as he handed out our drinks.

"That's a point are you coming to keep me company baby?" I looked to Danny seeing the smirk on his face.

"As long as you promise not to hide my clothes again." I said causing him to laugh as he pulled me close kissing my forehead.

"Don't worry I wont." He said a smirk still present on his face.

"That goes for attacking me with water whenever I wear white." Danny was about to say something when I continued. And undoing my bikini tops when I have them on, and trying to have sex with me when you want to skip out on interviews."

"But?" I shook my head a smirk on my lips.

"No buts, now promise." He pouted as he leaned closer to kiss me.

"I promise but that doesn't mean I can't do anything else." He said with a smirk causing the others to laugh.


End file.
